


Long Distance Relationship

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Misses Dean Winchester, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean is a firefighter and finally gets off his shift. While sitting in Baby, Dean gets a call from his boyfriend, Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Kudos: 101
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Long Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For writer's month 2020 and the prompt was long-distance relationship.

Dean was exhausted as he pulled up to his house. He turned the Impala’s engine off and sat in his car; his body too tired to even stand. From the moment he had arrived at the station this morning, he had been going nonstop. As soon as he walked through the door of the firehouse, the alarm went off, signaling that there was a fire or somebody in need of a rescue.

Dean had hurried to get in his uniform before rushing to the firetruck and heading out with the squad. When they arrived on scene, everyone was astounded by what they saw. One of the five-star luxury hotels had caught on fire. Screams and cried echoed through the air as people rushed out of the burning building.

Dean studied the fire in front of him. The entire right side of the hotel was covered in flames and they were spreading fast to the left. There was no way one team of firefighters was going to be enough to put out the fire. He turned to Benny, the head firefighter, and said as much.

“I know, that’s why there’s five other teams headed from nearby. For now, we to get this crowd under control and start trying to put that fire out. Once we have backup, we’ll start sending in search and rescue teams,” Benny explained.

The entire day was spent putting the fire out, rescuing trapped civilians, helping transport the injured into the awaiting ambulances, and keeping the onlookers as far away as possible. All six firefighter squads had sighed with relief when the flame flickered out of existence. They had been unable to put the fire out before the entire hotel was engulfed in flames. Only the charred brick exterior of the hotel was left standing.

Once the fire was out completely, the squad had returned to the station, an hour after their shift was supposed to end. Dean had been so tired from the day’s work; he had almost fallen asleep in the shower. Benny had wanted him to stay overnight, afraid for Dean to be driving home, but Dean had refused, wanting to sleep in the comfort of his own bed.

Dean jumped when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw who it was. “Hey baby,” he cooed.

“Hello Dean. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Cas said.

“No, I just got off work. Just sitting in Baby, trying to muster up enough energy to drag myself inside,” Dean explained around a large yawn.

“Was it a long day?” Cas asked with concern.

Dean sighed before answering, “Spent the whole day battling a huge fire at the Four Seasons Resort. Let’s just say there ain’t much left to the place.”

“That’s awful! Do you guys know how it got started?”

Dean shook his head regardless of the fact that Cas wouldn’t be able to see. “No, but from what we gathered it started either in the kitchen or close to it. Probably faulty wiring or something if I had to take a guess.”

“I just can’t believe the whole place caught fire. What were you helping with this time?” Cas always wanted to know what Dean’s part in putting the fires out were.

“A little bit of everything. I was helping with crowd control until backup arrived. Then I was part of the rescue team for a few hours. It was awful Cas; the hallways were littered with people who didn’t make it out in time. I managed to save about two dozen, but I don’t even feel like I made a difference. There were over a hundred people who died and I’m sure there are people who we missed.” Dean’s voice was ragged, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Cas’ voice was tender as he said, “Sweetheart, you did your best. Even though you try, you can’t save everybody. Just so you know, you made a difference for the people whose lives you saved. You’re a hero, Dean, don’t ever doubt that.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said with a small curve of his lips. “I wish you were here. There’s nothing more I want than to be able to walk through that door and fall into your open arms.”

“I know. Once I have my degree, I’m moving back home so that we can be together permanently.” Cas’ voice was full of love as he spoke.

“I’m so proud of you. I know going across country to go to college hasn’t been easy on you.” Even though it hurt to not have Cas with him, Dean would never hold Cas back from achieving his dreams.

“It’s been hard on both of us. Long distance relationships are hard,” Cas said with a sigh.

“It’s even worse because this had been the first time we’ve been separated since you moved here when you were five. I miss you so much.” Dean’s heart ached with how much he missed his boyfriend.

“So do I, Dean, and not just the intimacy we had.”

Dean scoffed. “Dude, we were having sex like three or four times a week at least. I’m telling you what, toys and my hands just don’t cut it anymore. I can’t wait to feel you in me. I’ve missed that feeling of being full.”

“I miss being inside of you, sweetheart. It’s not just the sex I miss, though. I miss your laughter and your smile and just being around you. I feel lost without you.” Dean could hear the pain in Cas’ voice.

“Just another week, baby. You just have to finish up your finals and then you have graduation. I’m still planning on heading out in a few days. There’s no way I’d miss my boyfriend walking across the stage,” Dean said excitedly, his lips parted in a large smile.

“I know it’s not much longer, but it seems like the days are dragging by at this point. I just want graduation to get her,” Cas whined.

Dean chuckled at his boyfriend’s pouting. “We’ve done this whole long-distance thing for four years; we can do it for one more week.”

Cas huffed before saying, “I know, I know. I’m just really excited to see you.”

“Same here, baby.” Dean frowned when his stomach suddenly growled. “My stomach is growling. I’m gonna eat something and then I’ll call you back. Ok?”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean replied before ending the call.

Dean’s stomach growled again. He forced his tired limbs up and out of the car before walking to the front door. He pulled his key out to unlock it but was surprised to find the door already unlocked. He was instantly on high alert because he knew he had locked the door when he left. Dean slowly pushed the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible. He froze when he saw who was standing in his house.

With a bright smile on his face, Cas said, “Hey sweetheart, it’s later.”

Dean couldn’t stop the sob that escaped as he threw himself into Cas’ outstretched arms. Cas captured his mouth and they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding against one another. Cas wound his arms tighter around his boyfriend as he continued to plunder Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands had already slid into the thick black locks on Cas’ head. They broke apart, both gasping for air.

Cas still had his arms around Dean’s waist while Dean had dropped his hands to loop around Cas’ neck. “How are you here?” Dean asked as he stared into Cas’ bright blue eyes.

“The final that was supposed to be on Friday had to get rescheduled and it ended up being yesterday. I still have another week before I graduate and I knew exactly how I wanted to spend it,” Cas explained in between peppering Dean’s cheeks with kisses.

Dean buried his head in Cas’ chest, to overcome with emotion to say anything else besides, “I love you.”

Cas smiled and said, “I love you, too.”


End file.
